


Who Are Your Friends?

by undermyumbreon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU where Beverly goes to see Will in 3x04 instead of Jack, Angst, Episode: s03e04 Aperitivo, Gen, Season 3, Season 3 AU, also an AU where beverly is alive, if she was alive I honestly believe she would have added a lot more to the story, it's the scene where Will is out in his shed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly Katz goes to speak to Will after he is out of the hospital. He's not in the mood to be questioned though. She does her best to comfort him, but it's hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are Your Friends?

     Beverly parked her car in Will's driveway when she pulled up close to his porch. When she got out, it was slightly windy and snow had started to fall again. It was very bitter out. She noticed a few of Will's dogs milling about near his shed, so she headed in their direction. Beverly saw that the shed doors were open and a figure was standing inside in the dark. When she was close enough, she could see it was Will. He slightly turned his head toward her as she approached, but he did not face her. She made sure she was under the protection of the shed’s roof before speaking.  
     “Hello Will.”  
     “Hello Beverly...” Will kept fiddling with something she couldn’t see.  
     “It’s kind of cold out today.”  
     “Yeah, it is,” there was an awkward silence. Beverly usually had an easy time speaking to Will. After the incident at Hannibal’s however, Will was very reserved, even to her.  
     “Why aren’t you inside then?”       
     Beverly heard a soft clang of metal on metal, “I’m working.”  
     She tried to peek around Will to see what he was crafting, “What is it?” she asked. Beverly felt nosy, but she wanted to talk to Will.  
     “A motor for my boat,” without looking, he used the wrench in his left hand to point at the large boat parked near the shed.  
     “That’s really cool,” she commented. There was another long silence. The wind picked up slightly and emitted a low howl.  
     “I know why you’re really here Beverly,” Will said indifferently, interrupting the moment.  
     Beverly sighed heavily, “Jack told me you were the one that warned Hannibal that Jack was coming.”  
     There was a pause, “Yes, I did...”  
     “Why did you call Hannibal?” Beverly asked harshly.  
     Another pause, “I just called him. When I heard his voice, I decided to tell him to leave… I wanted him to run.”  
     Beverly frowned, “Why?” she asked again.  
     Will stopped working on the motor. He sighed heavily, seemingly annoyed, “Cause-... because he was my friend and because I wanted to run away with him.”  
     “That’s-“ she let out a breath, crossing her arms over her chest as Will put down his wrench and turned to her.  
     “That’s what?”       
     “That’s just ridiculous, Will.”       
     “Why is it ridiculous?”  
     Beverly huffed, “When you were in jail, all you could talk about was finding evidence to prove he was the Chesapeake Ripper. But now-“ she scoffed, “You’re making it sound like the two of you were close buddies.”  
     Will grimaced, “We were close.”  
     “Excuse me?” Beverly eyed him, “You have other people who you’re _actually_ close with and not to sound selfish but I’m one of them!”  
     “He was the only person that actually understood me Beverly! He’s the only person who’s accepted me!” Will’s eyes started to shimmer as tears formed.  
     “Will he’s a serial killer and a cannibal and-“ she pointed at his stomach where the large scar from Hannibal's knife laid underneath Will’s jacket, “Friends don’t hurt each other Will! Friends believe in you even when the world is against you because they care about you and not just what you provide for their benefit!”       
     “Then I guess I don’t have any friends _Beverly_!”  
     Beverly was taken aback. Will turned his head down with a very depressed expression on his face. His lips almost formed a pout and tears slipped quickly from his eyes and down his cheeks. Why was she even scolding him? Was it because she thought Will knew better than to warn the very man he wanted to arrest that the FBI was after him? Was it because she felt Will betrayed everyone by calling Hannibal? It was wrong of her to feel that way. Like Will had said, Hannibal was the only one who had accepted Will’s dark side, even if it was only for his own desires. Will would rather have that then be alone. Beverly took a moment to compose herself before she continued to speak, “I’m sorry Will... it was- really inconsiderate of me to say that,” she breathed out slowly, uncrossing her arms, “I don’t know what it’s like to live with your condition. I don’t know what it’s like to have the same feelings that killers do. It must be really difficult, especially when the one person who understands you is Hannibal…" Will didn’t say anything. He looked like he was using all of his strength to try and not cry any further. She continued, “Just know that you aren’t like him Will. You may feel the same things he does and you may desire the same things he does, but you actually care about others. You feel everything and that includes the good stuff too. You are very protective and compassionate.”  
     “It’s been a while since I’ve felt those things… I don’t know if I have them anymore…” he managed to get out.  
     “I think you do…” she approached him, tenderly reaching her hand out and rubbing his arm. He didn’t shake her off, “I know you do…” tears kept rolling down Will’s face. He cautiously wrapped his arms around Beverly in an embrace and shuttered as he tried to hold in a sob. Beverly hugged him back, “You deserve better Will. You didn’t decide to be born this way. You’re doing your best to survive,” she rubbed his back gently, soothingly. They remained in an embrace for several minutes as Will tried to calm himself. Once he had relaxed, they released one another.  
     “Thank you…” Will whispered, sniffing.  
     “I’ll go with you.”  
     “What?” Will took his sleeve to his eyes and rubbed away the rest of his tears.  
     “If you’re going to look for Hannibal, I’m coming along.”  
     Will gave her a face when he put his arm down, “Beverly, you were fired after you trespassed into Hannibal’s house.”  
     “I’m going as your moral support, not as an investigator. I’ll be your anchor Will,” she pointed to his boat motor, “I’ll be the metaphorical anchor for your boat, or whatever. I’ll make sure you’re safely grounded and you won’t go into-” she waved her hand, thinking, “-into the dangerous storm waves called Hannibal. I’ll be the friend you need to help you through this.”  
     Will sighed, “How will you get to Europe then?”  
     “I’m going to take a plane with Jack assuming you still want some alone time,” she pointed to the boat this time, “Jack still consults me sometimes, so I’m sure he’d love for me to come along."  
     “I don’t doubt that,” Will let out another heavy breath, “So… is that all you needed from me?”  
     “Yeah, I guess. I just wanted to check up on you,” she pushed her hair behind her right ear, “I’m sorry it got emotional. I think I need to go now. It’s getting too cold for me,” Will nodded in agreement, “Please... take care of yourself Will.”  
     He nodded again, slower this time, “I'll try.”  
     Beverly waved goodbye and walked back to her car quickly. It was snowing harder than before. She started the car as soon as she hopped inside. Before she pulled away, Beverly watched Will close up his shed and head back into his house with his dogs bounding ahead.


End file.
